The Best Sexy Jutsu prank EVER
by Pernshinigami
Summary: I suck at titles Sakura/Ino, much much much genderbending. You will fall out of your chair laughing. Sakura decides to play the mother of all pranks on Naruto. The prank results in some unexpected romance in the rain between Sakura and Ino.


Notes: This is what I get for devoting an entire fanart raid to finding sexy jutsu pics. My search for gender bending Naruto insanity landed me several choice pictures and a random Inu-yasha fan comic. I found Gaara, Kakashi, even Jiraiya getting in on the sexy jutsu act! But this picture spawned the mother of all yuri fics... er... yaoi fics... or whatever!

/tidechild/photo/rDlVo8Bcl/

This one just took the cake. Whoever drew this, hats off to you.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Naruto isn't the only one who can do a sexy jutsu! Did you notice the…… looks, I mean….. he spent a whole THREE DAYS in Sexy jutsu form! What the hell is he trying to prove??"

"How does doing our own sexy jutsu make any difference?" Ino demanded. She was crouched just outside the male part of the Onsen with Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

"Revenge my dear Ino, /revenge/." Sakura snickered. "Think about it, how many times has he SNUCK into OUR end of the Onsen?"

"But naruto will be mad won't he?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"If anything, Hinata, he'll be mad for all of thirty seconds and then decide its pervertedly funny and fall over laughing." Tenten observed. "Is he in there Sakura?"

"I think so. I see Neji, I see Sai, I see Lee and Gaara, I see….. huh, Kiba just left….. Sasuke is still under house arrest, he's not there. Hmmmm…… there's the little orange furrball."

"But Sakura……" Hinata blushed furiously. "He'll see me NAKED."

"Yes but Hinata darling, you'll see /him/ naked." Temari whispered in Hinata's ear. "Doesn't that make you feel naughty?"

Hinata passed out. Sakura sighed and emptied a water bottle over Hinata's head, which woke her up quickly. "Hinata, stay with us now. This will be the most unforgettable prank in your entire life."

"Bu….. bu….. bu…."

"TOO LATE!" Temari said cheerfully. "Sexy jutsu!"

Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof. Sakura eyed their quintet over. "hmmm…… Ino adjust the man thing a little. Its not big enough."

Ino flustered, blushing furiously. "Jerk……" She huffed. "Fine……" Poof.

"Temari, taller, more muscular, show off your tan a little more. Tenten you want the hair fluffier. Kinda like what Sasuke used to wear. We want to REALLY get Naruto. So Sasuke hair is okay."

"Poor Sai is going to be traumatized." Ino said pityingly. "Are we ready?"

Sakura eyed Ino up and down. "Oh yes, very rea…….. DAMN, no wonder men can't think straight. All their brainpower is going between their legs."

Hinata squealed, fainting again.

"Did you hear something Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Naw, probably an animal loose somewhere. It sounded kinda like Tonton at the vets office."

Sakura carefully pinched Hinata. "Its alright, come on, get up." She said quietly.

"S…… s……. sakura?" Hinata blushed, "oh dear…. You were right about brains I ca……"

"Okay, we need to do this before all of us succumb to hormone exposure." Temari had a fiendish glint in her eyes. "ready Sakura?"

"Oh hell yes, do you have the camera?"

"Yes….. and this is going to make the best blackmail EVER!"

"three……. Two……… one……….. ABUNAI!" Sakura bellowed. "BONZAAAAIIII!" She leapt over the fence, landing with a massive splash in the hottub.

SPloosh sploosh sploosh sploosh! The other four followed after. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him into a headlock. "This is payback for ruining our day at the SPA last week knucklehead!"

"WHAT THE HELL??" Naruto screamed, stumbling in an attempt to escape. "I'm being mugged! I'm being mugged!"

"what's wrong leeeee?" Tenten cooed. "Cat got your tongue." She smirked, turning around so that Lee could see /all/ of her male form. The green jumpsuited nin sputtered, spontaneously suffering a nosebleed.

Hinata managed to knock heads with Sai before leaping out of the hottub and fainting. Temari started taking pictures. "This goes down in ninja history as the prank of all pranks." She cackled, offering a wink and a /very/ good view to Neji, who promptly covered his nose to stop the blood.

Poor Gaara retreated to the opposite end of the pool and ducked as far in the water as he could get. "help." He said meekly, cheeks turning red.

Sai's face was just as red as Hinata's "naruto, I am unsure what emotion is this, but I wish to hide, and my heart won't stop pounding…… and I want to……… um………. Aaaah…….. it is not for polite company. But for some reason sex feels like a very good thing now."

"THAT'S IT LADIES! RETREAT!" Sakura called out, turning around to give Naruto the best view he would ever get of her in his life.

Naruto fainted, "Naruto, the heat is too much." Neji warned him. "You should get out."

"A very cold shower is a very good idea." Was the last thing Sakura heard Lee say as they ran off.

The next day at the end of Sakura's shift, Tsunade dragged Sakura into the hospital office by the ear. "SAKURA!! What of all the bonehead pranks did you PULL?"

"Huh? Me Tsunade?"

"You and four other Kunoichi causing a domestic disturbance in the bathhouse?? The proprietor was mortified, and Jiraiya is saying over and over that he's got an idea for another lamebrained PORNO NOVEL!! Kakashi is camped out at the Onsen convinced that there's an invasion of swimsuit models!! He won't leave for his mission!!"

"Oh not me ma'am. Definitely not." Sakura giggled. "We were just having a good time with Naruto."

"A good time that involves streaking naked through the bathhouse? There's Polaroid pictures tacked up on the Hospital ANNOUNCEMENT board!!" Tsunade yelled for a full half hour before Sakura finally got away.

"Definitely, definitely worth it." She snickered as she made her way home. Her parents were away on a mission, so she had the run of the house. Rain started to fall over the village, and Sakura hurried home, thoroughly soaked. "Oh………"

Ino was waiting out front, looking up at the sky, with a nervous look on her face. Sakura could guess what about. The incident that inspired the prank was Naruto watching them through a hole in the Onsen fence. Sakura and Ino had been making out, and probably would have taken it further, if the fence panel hadn't fallen in. Sakura had had a tough time convincing Ino to do anything sexual in the hotsprings, and Sakura was finally going to convince her girlfriend to do something sexually out of the ordinary.

Sakura had been so angry she sent Naruto flying in the other direction with a single punch, but Ino had been timid after that. That was part of the reason why Sakura had pulled the prank. To see how Naruto liked being ambushed and watched. Her thirst for Revenge wasn't sated simply by punching this time. Naruto had been known to girlwatch more and more as his teenage hormones took over.

"Ino?" Sakura asked with a smile. "I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" She asked the other Kunoichi. "Come in, you're going to catch cold."

"Thanks……" Ino flushed, following Sakura into the house. "You know, if you get your own place I could share it with you. You'd have more privacy, and I heard Kurenai say that she had her own place when she was thirteen. It wouldn't be all that strange I mean….."

"You know, I think I'll do that, see if the other girls want to come over for the party. Is that an invitation…… Ino?" Sakura asked, frowning. "You're really quiet. I didn't get you upset with that prank did I?"

"No…… in fact I heard Temari convince Hinata to…… I mean…… with her…… poor Hinata."

Poor Hinata had had a hard on, which distracted her so badly that Temari had had to help the girl home. And the suna blonde had convinced Hinata to let her help in…… other ways…… Sakura had worried just a little about the Hyuuga girl.

"I…… aaaah, actually wanted to ask about that. You're always saying you want to be a little more…… adventurous." Ino blushed. "I was wondering if we could use it…… again… for the afternoon."

Sakura's immediate reaction was to eye Ino appreciatively. "I don't mind that. Come on, a shower's a great way to start. You need to get pampered more." She pulled Ino up the stairs towards the bathroom. The two of them bathed together all the time, even if they weren't interested in sex.

The hot water was soothing after the downpour, and as soon as Sakura was warm again she pulled Ino into a gentle kiss, pressing up against her briefly before pulling away. "Ready?" The look in her eyes was reassuring to the blonde, Ino nodded and in unison, they activated the jutsu.

Ino's pale blue eyes widened, then she blushed, pulling Sakura into a kiss. Hormones took over, the two slowly easing down the wall of the shower. She felt her body start to flush, as Sakura's lips moved their way down her chest, hands straying up her thighs. "oh oooooohhhh." Ino flushed, feeling her body rapidly go hard. "S…… Sakura….." She gasped.

The kunoichi looked up at Ino, eyes connecting as she slid her tongue lower…… lower…… and then Sakura slowly took Ino's burgeoning erection into her mouth. Ino howled Sakura's name, bucking.

Sakura chuckled, sucking determinedly on Ino's member, rolling her tongue over the surface. Her motions were clumsy, she wasn't used to a male body, and her own member was already aching hard, the need getting stronger with every lap of her tongue. Her mind was going wild with pleasure, hands playing over Ino's body like an instrument, stroking every sensitive spot.

Ino groaned, gently rocking her hips in time with Sakura's sucking motions. Her hands clasped for purchase on the wall and the steam of the shower just stoked her lust. The sensations running through her were so unfamiliar, so new, but just as comforting as Sakura always was. And the clumsiness she felt was like she was a virgin all over again.

Her body was nearing the edge, Ino crying out with each lick. Her legs flailed out, wrapping around Sakura's waist and the pink haired kunoichi swallowed, throating her and Ino just screamed, coming violently, body shuddering.

Sakura swallowed, slowly pulling away. "Ino ahhhh……. I need……"

"Bed." Ino panted, slowly getting to her feet. Her face was flushed furiously. She pulled Sakura, still soaking wet, down the hall for her room. Sakura slipped, landing splayed across Ino.

Sakura was feeling a lot more aggressive than normal, the kind of fierce and needy lust that's fueled by pure testosterone. She bent in, kissing, hands everywhere. Ino's arms wrapped around her, and the first time Sakura got a good look at Ino's body beneath her. She gulped, a strangled noise escaping her throat, and she ground her hips against Ino's body, bringing her hands into it to arouse the other woman again, it worked. "ready?" Sakura husked in Ino's ear.

"Yes, yes oh god yes……" Ino's eyes were glazed in lust, wriggling a little in anticipation. "Hurry up……. Need to feel you……… EEEK." Sakura's first attempt at penetration was painful.

The shriek of pain brought Sakura sharply to a halt. "Lube, lube, dear lubricant……" Ino panted. "You forgot……"

"I'm sorry……" Sakura leaned in and kissed Ino as hard as she could to try and numb the pain. "I'll be right back." The testosterone was dizzying. Sakura took a moment to root through the bathroom for a bottle of her favorite lotion. A tentative whiff of the scent. "This will work." She made it back to the bed, leaning in to kiss Ino gently on the lips. "Hey…… lets try this again…" Sakura's eyes were still glazed in lust, and the sight in front of her brought her lust back full force.

Sakura slicked her fingers with lotion and leaned in, whispering. "This is a little cold." She husked, reaching out to gently pump Ino's member in one hand and slipping first one, then a second finger of the other inside. "Let me know if it hurts……" Sakura suddenly felt that she had to whisper.

Ino panted with Sakura's hand motion. "Ohhhh Ss……Sakura." She stilled Sakura's hand, pulling the other into a kiss instead. "That's much better……" meaning Sakura's fingers scissoring inside of her. "Okay…… do it." She gulped. "I REALLY need this……"

"Alright," Sakura's voice was thick with lust. She positioned herself again. "Here we go……" Sakura gently pushed in. This time Ino gasped and shuddered beneath her, but in pleasure not pain. Ino's legs wrapped around her hips, bringing her in deeper. She gasped, the heat of her lover around her making her eyes cross, soul shaking just from the sensation squeezing her.

"S…… Sakura hurry up……" Ino panted, their eyes meeting each other and smouldering like wildfire.

Sakura nodded dumbly, then began thrusting gently, slowly speeding up. Ino's arms clasped around her shoulders, nails digging in to her skin. And then Sakura hit just the right spot. "SAKURA!!" She cried out, Ino's movements increasing in urgency. "Oh god Sakura……" She gasped, "There… hit it there……"

Sakura shifted, clumsily trying to hit Ino's prostate, hips rolling against hers. The pleasure was overwhelming. She just needed a little more, pleasure coiling in her stomach. She needed to bring Ino over the…

Ino writhed beneath her, the heated passage clamping down on Sakura's member and she came, hard. Sakura's world tumbled around her as she came, spilling over into Ino and falling slack.

The two feel in a breathless tangle of limbs, panting and gasping, bodies slick with sweat. "oh….. that just…… felt incredible. It was like I was having my first time all over again."

"No wonder men are insane." Ino joked. "I thought I was going to go insane. You were…… incredible."

The next morning, both women had an amusing difficulty. "You couldn't change back?" Sakura, Ino and Naruto had come to visit Sasuke. "Typical. That's why I hate using it. Until your body processes the……. Cum from the fun you had." His expression was completely and totally disgusted. "You're stuck in male form. That's why dobe here uses it and I don't. Its stupid waiting for the jutsu to wear off."

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME IDIOT!!" Sakura shrilled, hitting Naruto again.

Naruto started laughing. Just out and out laughing and couldn't stop. "I wrote an article for New Jutsu Quarterly, explaining /exactly/ how it worked. You didn't read it because I'm the village idiot. Not my fault if it backfires."

"Whaaaaaa?? Backfires? As in THAT kind of backfires?? As in PREGNANT backfires?? Oh no no no no no!" Ino joined in now. Both of them chasing Naruto out of the Uchiha house and down the street with one thing on their minds, beating Naruto.

"Stupid." Sasuke's face twitched as the trio ran off. "Testasterone plus women's psychotic tendency for spastic violence can't possibly end well." He grumbled sourly. "I'm so glad I can't go outside."


End file.
